Samurai Ifrit W145CF
Samurai Ifraid W145CF'http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-01-Samurai-Ifraid-W145CF?page=10 (Japanese: 'サムライイフレイドW145CF) (Ifraid is pronounced "''ee-fray-d) is an unreleased Attack-Type Beyblade under the upcoming new toyline, 'Beyblade Zero-G''' by Takara Tomy. It will appear in the anime and manga series based on the aforementioned toyline, owned by Zero Kurogane. It will be released on March 31st, 2012 in Japan for approximately ¥998.http://worldbeyblade.org/Thread-BBG-01-Samurai-Ifreid-W145CF Design While details are scarce on the names of some parts of the Zero-G toyline, it is known what Samurai Ifraid looks like, at least.http://ameblo.jp/takahisa4227/image-11164334555-11793094079.html Samurai Ifraid has a diamond-shaped Face showcasing a motif of an Ifirt. As Samurai Ifraid is based on the Ifrit, it showcases the face of an Ifrit looking to the right in a scorching, red outline. With it's devil-like horns sprouting with a white reptile-like eye and opening its mouth with a fang, on its upper side. There is also an illusion of a bird on the Ifreid's face which looks to the right while flapping its wing up. Designed in a brick-like red with white highlights whilst on a blue Face. {C}{C Samurai Ifraid also has a large, silver "body" somewhat resembling an HMS Attack Ring or that of a Metal Wheel. With silver, fire-like designs throughout with a circular one. This circular detail encases a crystal, as all Zero-G Beyblades do, in this case a yellow crystal housed inside of a larger red crystal. There is even a design of the Ifrit on the bottom-side of the body which is quite detailed; glaring front-and-centre with its open mouth. Due to the crystals and the Ifrit face; this causes it to be asymmetrical. There are also various purple and red highlights throughout Samurai Ifreid with some curves and gaps around as well. Samurai Ifreid also uses a Track called "W145". W145 appears to resemble DF145 yet with more blades or "wings" around it in a translucent purple. Whilst Samurai Ifreid also has what looks like a Bottom called "CF". CF seems to resemble a Flat Bottom but with a wide plastic ring around it in a translucent purple, similar to D125 or rather, BD145. As it's design is meant to be with the Zero-G Beystadiums. Trivia *This is the second Beyblade to have "Samurai" in its name. The first being Samurai Changer MS from HMS. *The design of Samurai Ifraid's motif is reminiscent to the Bit Protector motifs from HMS. *Prior to February 19th, 2012 it was originally thought that Ifraid was spelled "Ifreid". Origin Samurai Ifraid is based on the Ifrit, as evident by it's name. Ifrits were supernatural creatures of Arabic and Islamic cultures. Ifrits were enormous, winged creatures associated with fire that were usually depicted as being evil; though not all were. Its design is influenced by Ifrits, seeing as it is shown on Samurai Ifraid's motif as well as its face on its silver "body section". Its owner, Zero Kurogane, even has a fiery highlight on his hair, as a reference to Ifrits having to do with fire. Gallery Samurai Ifreid W145CF.PNG SamuraiIfreidW145CF.jpg|Samurai Ifraid W145CF. Samurai_Ifreid_W145CF_Recolour.PNG|Samurai Ifraid recolour battling Shinobi Salamander. IfreidFacebolt.jpg|Ifraid Face. SamuraiMetalWheel.jpg IfreidClearwheel.jpg W145SpinTrack.jpg|W145. CFPerformanceTip.jpg|CF. References {C}{C Category:Zero G Beyblades Category:Beyblade Zero G